


Magic

by SaffirePower



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffirePower/pseuds/SaffirePower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please note that thease are NOT the only charicters that this searise will have i just havet decidet who to add<br/>EDIT<br/>i have corected my mestaces and changed it a bit to make it make sence</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> please note that thease are NOT the only charicters that this searise will have i just havet decidet who to add  
> EDIT  
> i have corected my mestaces and changed it a bit to make it make sence

BANG CRASH BOOM  
The noise. It’s horrible.  
I’ve managed to make a portal into … into… some ware. I pick myself of the floor and look around only to discover, (To my horror) that the portal has closed behind me. Fantastic. Just as I get the emergency portal device out of my pocket, I hear.  
“Drop it.”  
I ignore the voice and proceed to find that the portal gun doesn’t work.  
“I said drop it. Now!”  
This time I oblige and drop my portal gun. Suddenly a flash of blue and the gun is gone.  
“GIVE IT BACK!” I scream trying to sound intimating, but it doesn’t really work…  
I try a second time “Reveal yourself!”  
A beautiful young lady merges from the shadows, Saffire blue hair and eyes, a violet streak in her hair and violet instead of white in her eyes, wearing a black long sleeve bellybutton top that is ripped at the sleeves and some black leggings that are also torn, she is bare foot and she wears a face mask and cape, the middle of the eyes on the cape are blue and instead of white is light violet, her skin is have light blue on her left side and light violet on the other side.  
“Do you want to me to kill you with my magic?” I hear her say  
Now it makes sense the parallel universe I Portaled to has magic that would explain the noise,  
"No please don’t hurt me.”  
“Fine. State your name and business.”  
I have no choice since the fire ball in her hand looks painful.  
“My name is Lewis. I was messing around in a science lab when something exploded and I was nocked though the unstable portal I was working on and I woke up hear.”  
She instantly relaxed and the fireball in her hand faded away leaving the only light as the rising sun.


End file.
